First Crush?
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Max never had a crush on anyone before, let alone one of his friends...how can he tell them his secret, and when he does, how will they react? An Alfshipping oneshot, and also my first-ever oneshot. This is rated K plus for strange situations and yaoi...


Three months. That's how long it'd been since he'd first met him. Back then, he didn't even know what his name what, calling him Al. How stupid could he have been? It was such a simple name! And worse, why did he make fun of him? It only made him angry. He never liked seeing him angry. But even after three months, he was still unsure about how he felt.

They'd been walking for at least an hour, and his stomach was beginning to growl. He looked up at his sister.

"May, can we stop for a little while? I'm hungry."

May gave him an annoyed look. "Max, you're always hungry. Can't you just suck it up for once?"

Ash turned to May. "May, take it easy. We _have _been walking for a while, and I'm a little hungry too. Hey Brock, you think we can stop to eat something?"

Their friend Brock smiled at the group. "Even I'm starting to get hungry. And it'll be dark soon anyway. We might as well just set up camp here tonight. I'll get started on dinner. Ash, would you mind going out to search for firewood?"

"Sure! Max, you wanna come with me?"

Max looked up at the raven-haired boy. He smiled. Ash always took him into consideration, even though he wasn't even old enough for a Pokemon yet. Max nodded happily. Ash smiled down on him. May looked up, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Hey, what about me? I'll have to set up camp myself!"

Ash looked over his shoulder at his best friend, Pikachu. The two of them nodded to each other in agreement about something. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and ran over happily to May, willing to help her. May knelt down and scratched its head in gratitude to it.

Ash put his hand on Max's shoulder. "We better go now, before it gets late and we can't find our way back."

Max smiled. Ash's hands felt warm and soft.

After a little searching, Max and Ash had agreed on gathering a good amount of firewood. When they returned to camp, Brock had two plates set out on a picnic blanket, each with food on them.

"Great timing. I just finished dinner. You guys better start eating before it gets cold."

Ash rushed over to Brock and sat down, immediately stuffing his face. "You don't have to tell me twice!" Max laughed and sat down besides him.

A little while later, everyone had finished eating. All the sleeping bags were set out in a circle around the campfire that Brock had started with the firewood Ash and Max had collected. Brock had decided to go to sleep, along with May. Pikachu had fallen asleep in Ash's sleeping bag, and Ash was sitting, gazing into the fire. He had another gym battle coming up soon, and couldn't sleep, being too busy thinking about attack and defense strategies. Max was beside him. He had originally tried to stay up along with his friend, but fell asleep watching the fire. His head rested against Ash's lap. When Ash looked down, realizing this, he took off Max's glasses and set them aside. He rubbed Max's head gently, smiling softly at him. Max opened his eyes sleepily and sat up, looking around. His eyes landed on the boy next to him.

"Ash, why are you still up? Oh no, did I fall asleep? I'm sorry!"

Ash smiled and messed with his hair again reassuringly and playfully. While Max would normally resist when May or anyone else did it to him, the way Ash was doing it felt different. It almost felt…good. He liked it.

"Max, it's okay, it's okay! Don't worry. You wanna go to sleep now?"

Max shook his head. "I really wanna stay up with you, Ash."

Max looked at his feet. "Ash, there's some things I wanted to ask you about."

Ash looked at Max seriously. "Okay, what's up?"

"Well…what's it like to have a crush on someone?"

Ash leaned back and looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure, I've never really had a crush before. Girls don't interest me much yet."

Max started to feel uncomfortable. "Do boys have to have crushes on _girls_?"

Ash blushed a little at a boy much younger than him asking him things like that. "Well…not really, some boys have crushes on other boys…"

Max leaned towards Ash. "Are you okay with that, or does it bother you?"

"Um…well…I'm fine with it, but I don't have any crushes on boys…"

Max smiled. "But what if a boy had a crush on you, would you still be okay with it?"

Ash started to blush again, harder this time. "Uh…um…I guess…depends who…"

Max felt embarrassed again, seeing how Ash didn't want to talk about this. He looked at his feet. Ash turned to him again, his face serious.

"Max, why are you asking me things like this…"

Max blushed. "Well, what do…what do I do if I have a crush on someone?"

"You should tell them. They'd probably be happy you did."

"But…what if they don't like me back?"

"That's okay. You can still like them anyway."

Max got tears in his eyes. "But what if it's not a girl?"

Ash saw his tears and didn't know how to respond. "Max, what are you getting at? Just tell me, I won't tell anyone else."

Max stood up, his face inches from Ash's.

"I like you like that, that's why!!!"

Max tried to run away, but Ash held his arm tightly, half-shocked, half-sympathetic. Max tried to break free of his grip, but no luck. He started to cry. Ash gently made him sit down again next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Max, what's wrong? I told you, there's nothing wrong with that."

"But…you…said…you don't like…boys…like that…"

Everything started to make sense to Ash. He smiled and hugged Max so Max's head was touching his chest. He rested his face on Max's hair. Max started to blush, starting to stop crying. Ash rubbed his back gently until he stopped crying.

"Ash…are you…mad at me?"

"Of course not. You're my friend.

"But…I like you more than just a friend."

"That's alright, Max. It's okay if you like me like that."

Ash rubbed Max's head again. Max smiled and blushed. He felt good about getting everything off his chest.

"Ash, I have a question. Have you ever…kissed anybody before?"

"Uh…actually, no. No one but my mom. I've been kissed once or twice, but only from people I hardly knew. Nope, never kissed anyone."

"Can you…maybe…uh…please?"

Both boys blushed. "You want me to kiss you, Max?"

Max nodded, still blushing. He shut his eyes. Ash leaned down and kissed the young boy softly on his cheek.

"Was that good enough, Max?"

Max didn't reply. He just leaned against Ash, holding his hand. Ash blushed, but he didn't mind it so much anymore. He wrapped his other arm around Max. Max snuggled as close to Ash as he could without suffocating. Ash smelled nice, now that he thought about it. And he was warm. Ash took off his hat and set it on Max's head playfully. Max smiled brightly at him. He closed his eyes. Ash tried to lower his voice so it would be easier for Max to fall asleep.

"Don't you wanna go to sleep in your sleeping bag? It's probably more comfortable than…well…me…"

Max didn't reply to this either. Ash could hear soft breathing, and wondered how anyone could fall asleep so fast. He leaned down and kissed Max again softly. He thought it was kind of sweet that Max's first crush was on him. He'd never had someone as young as Max like him before. In fact, he'd never had _anyone _like him before. Max whispered something to Ash; Ash had to listen pretty hard to hear it.

"Ash, don't tell Sis…"

Ash rubbed his head again. "Sleep good, Max…"

He gently lowered the boy's head onto the grass. Then he leaned back on the soft grass, put his hands behind his head and fell asleep, with Max being the only thing on his mind, even overcoming his thoughts about his gym battle the next day. Without realizing it, he whispered to himself.

"I love you, Max. Sleep good."


End file.
